Computer chassis provide slots to hold a variety of computer components. Some of the computer components can be protected by a cover. The cover can prevent external air and debris from interacting with the covered components. The cover can also guide airflow through the computer chassis. For example, a cover can prevent external airflow from interacting with a covered component, while also guiding internal airflow over the covered component to promote cooling. Conventional covers are typically a single element which is coupled to the computer chassis. The cover can extend the entire width of the chassis and cover several rows of computer components.
However, such conventional covers can be unwieldy, especially when a user wants to access a covered component for repairs or replacements. In order to access any covered components, the entire cover must be removed from the chassis. This can be time-consuming and inconvenient when, for example, only one component requires replacement.
Therefore, what is needed is a cover that allows for access to one or more covered component without requiring removal of the entire chassis cover.